Future intelligent power ICs will require high-density power devices along with analog functions and VLSI logic. A conventional structure Lateral DMOS (LDMOS) device is well suited for incorporation into VLSI processes because of its simplicity. However, LDMOS devices have been considered inferior to Vertical DMOS (VDMOS) devices, and therefore have not received significant attention. Recently, a RESURF (REduced SURface Field) LDMOS device with good specific on-resistance (R.sub.sp) has been demonstrated. But that device structure is more complex and not very versatile, being limited to grounded source applications.
Accordingly, improvements which overcome any or all of the problems are presently desirable.